


Рано прощаться

by Blatella_Germanica



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica
Summary: -перенос работы с фикбука-Когда речь заходит о мести, не все помнят, что она должна быть холодна подобно стали, пронзающей врага.





	Рано прощаться

**Author's Note:**

> Совместные старания над ответом для текстового аска по Ведьмаку
> 
> https://vk.com/witcher_text - добро пожаловать
> 
> Вопрос (Седрик): Расскажи о том, как и почему примкнул к скоя'таэлям

– Скажи мне, они когда-нибудь остановятся? – стрела, коротко просвистев в воздухе, с треском замирает в стволе высокого дерева. На тренировку в стрельбе это не похоже ни капли. Сила, с которой рука тянет тетиву, удвоена злостью, так тщательно скрытой в голосе, но так явно и красноречиво выдающей себя в восьми оперенных древках, торчащих из мягкой, легкой древесины. 

– Если ты правда хочешь слышать ответ, то я его не знаю, Иорвет, – Седрик мрачно следит за тем, как его бывший ученик накладывает стрелу и целится. Неспокойно не только им. Всего несколько дней прошло с тех пор, как dh'oine напали на поселение, вырезав почти всех, и выжившие не могут перестать думать о случившемся. Кем-то желание мести овладевает медленно, проходя сквозь стену неверия, а кто-то уже не сомневается в необходимости свирепой расправы. К последним относится и тот, с кого Седрик привык за последние годы глаз не спускать. За кем сейчас и наблюдает, мысленно отмечая, что для столь важных решений в его душе слишком сильно бушуют эмоции. Иорвет всегда был импульсивным и порывистым. – Это уже случилось, не вернуть. Нам под силу действовать дальше, только оглядываясь и делая выводы. 

– Я свои выводы сделал давно и теперь лишь сильнее убедился. Ты хотел попробовать мирно жить вдалеке от людей? Посмотри, к чему привело это повиновение! 

Седрик хорошо чувствует, как тщательно замаскированная ненависть в его голосе раскрывается в полной красе. Он хмуро молчит, лишь слегка приподнимает бровь, без слов вопрошая о том, что же удумал Иорвет – а в том, что тот уже знает, как будет действовать дальше, сомнений не было. Друг лишь оборачивается и опускает лук, полностью отдаваясь одной словесной злости в тихом, отдающим рычащими нотками голосе: 

– Я заставлю их смотреть на трупы убитых сородичей. Вырежу всех, до единого! Так же, как они поступили с нашими. 

– Они не захотят думать, что сотворили подобное, – прерывает тут же Седрик, желая остановить намечающийся поток речей об отмщении. – Эльф и человек для них не одно и то же. 

– Если не хотят уважать нас, я заставлю их бояться. 

Седрик прерывисто вдыхает через нос. Сердце стучит быстро и каждый его удар отдается набатом в голове. Кого он обманывает своим спокойствием, если внутри него под тяжестью сдержанности бьется пламя не менее сильное, чем полыхает в груди Иорвета? Кто, как не он сам, хочет отомстить за гибель женщин, стариков и детей, ничем не заслуживших такой участи? 

– Мы станем их самым страшным кошмаром. Scoia’tael принесут людям столько боли, сколько они заслужили, - Иорвет говорит это, глядя прямо в глаза, и у Седрика ухает в груди оттого, сколько же боли и ярости плещется в его взгляде. - Я больше не стану сидеть и ждать, пока они уничтожат наш народ. Завтра все добровольцы отправятся за Исенгримом. А раз ты намерен и дальше уступать место “сильнейшим”, что ж… Значит, тут пути наши расходятся. 

Тетива снова натянута, спущена прямо в яблочко смертоносная стрела. И именно рассекающий воздух звук напоминает Седрику, почему он до сих пор не сдался, почему не сорвался ни воевать, ни бросить все это окончательно: проворная стрела, не знающая промаха и покоя. Мальчишка, никогда не умеющий сдаваться. 

Седрик качает головой, глядя на него, и складывает руки на груди: 

– Вечно ты спешишь поделить все на “да” и “нет”, - цокает языком и едва слышно вздыхает. Иорвет в ответ смотрит напряженно, пристально наблюдает за тем, как учитель становится рядом, поворачивается к мишеням, доставая лук и устраивая стрелу на тугой тетиве. - Разве я с тобой прощался, Иорвет? 

Наконечник врезается точно в цель.


End file.
